1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical drivers in general and, more particularly, to a tilt head driver in which squeeze type motion is converted to rotary motion with a novel cable drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, all sorts of tools have been devised for driving screws and bolts. Many of these have rather novel arrangements for converting one kind of motion to another but none of them, to applicants' knowledge, are able to convert squeeze type motion into rotary motion on a head which can be tilted to a plurality of positions so as to provide access into difficult areas.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,120 discloses a wrench head with a fixed jaw and a sliding jaw. The handle is separate and is attached to the head through a square hole. The handle may be ratcheted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,654 discloses a wrench in which a gear drive is used to transmit power to the output. The input handle may be rotated or pumped in a plane parallel to or perpendicular to the output axis to impart the desired rotation at the output. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,611 discloses a double ended wrench with pivoted ends and a sleeve which moves to i) leave both heads free or ii) lock either end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,632 discloses a device for temporarily holding a tool at a particular angle and then, when desired, locking it in that position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,461 discloses a continuously adjustable wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,642 discloses a wrench with a head rotatable with respect to the handle so that the angular relationship is variable. Retaining means hold the angle during application of force. Wiggling the handle allows the head to turn.
None of the prior art allows squeezing motion to be converted into rotary motion and where the head itself must be adjustable to various positions to accommodate reading difficult access areas.